Loto & Lirio
by Daira.lala
Summary: Las traiciones, amoríos y la muerte, abundan cuando naces en plena guerra. Primer capítulo de lo que promete convertirse en una saga. En tiempos donde reinaba el caos y que aún no se habían formado las aldeas ninjas, Ren y Ayame demuestran que con amor y convicción, se puede lograr paz. -personajes únicos-
1. Capitulo 1 Dos caminos

**_¡Hola! Somos Ivan y Daira, los autores de esta historia. Yo escribo, él imagina, así es la cosa. Es nuestra primera vez en Fanfiction, así que estamos muy entusiasmados. Esta historia será muuuuy larga, así que les pido paciencia. Se basa en los tiempos antiguos de Naruto, con personajes únicos. Es decir, si buscan a Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi... no están aquí. Pero el echo de que sean únicos y nuevos, esperamos, que sea lo suficiente para despertar el interés en investigar sobre estos y atraparlos con la trama. También tenemos una página en Facebook "Loto&lirio" -como el nombre del Fic- donde los esperamos ansiosos. Allí publicaremos imágenes de los personajes -dibujados por mi, Daira- las fichas de estos, con los datos necesarios y se les informará sobre la fecha de publicación de los siguientes capítulos. Responderemos a cualquier pregunta, sin problemas._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_Ivan&Daira_**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Dos caminos

La corteza rugosa de los árboles y el color opacado de los hongos, le daban un aspecto frio y duro al lugar. Ayame inspeccionaba los surcos que poseían aquellos viejos árboles y se perdía en el sinfín de pequeños detalles únicamente apreciados por aquellos que veían a través del Byakugan.

Se situaban en el bosque de Hongos gigantes ubicado donde sería el País de la Hierba, lugar inexistente en ese entonces, ya que corría el tiempo antes de los legendarios Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara.

Ella se encontraba sobre una rama lo más alto posible, recostada tranquilamente en el tronco, con una mano acunando su mandíbula, la cual le daba un aspecto aburrido. Miró hacia abajo donde se hallaban sus compañeros, deseando internamente que no la divisaran, ya que no apetecía de participar en el conflicto que se estaba desarrollando hace tiempo. En ese entonces había una gran disputa entre los Hyuuga y los Uchiha, la cual fue generada por el simple hecho de ver que clan era mejor.

-¡Ayame! ¡Bájate del maldito árbol y ponte a hacer algo útil! Nos dividiremos en grupos para cubrir más terreno. Los Uchiha están avanzando. Tú vas sola.

El sobresalto, hizo perder la compostura de la chica, que por un momento creyó que caería a bruces de la rama. Miro a su padre fríamente, quien le había gritado con desprecio, como siempre hacía. Para su desdicha él era cabecilla de la rama principal de los Hyuuga y ella su primogénita: una mujer. El no haber nacido varón había decepcionado enormemente a toda la familia de la rama principal, quienes "aceptaron" con hastío y desgana a la primogénita de Tsubasa Hyuuga.

Ayame dio media vuelta y empezó a marchar hacia la espesura del bosque. Su mente viajaba a la misma velocidad que sus piernas, despotricando internamente contra su padre, su suerte y su injusta vida. No le importaba realmente aquella disputa entre clanes, en esa instancia de su vida solo podía refunfuñar de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Un atisbo de pelo negro, pinchó su burbuja de pensamientos y se detuvo en seco. Era imposible haber visto mal, ella tenía el Byakugan. Escudriñó cada rincón desde su posición con el corazón acelerado y lo volvió a ver; otro movimiento fugaz a su derecha, del cual solo podía divisar unos mechones negros: Un Uchiha.

Apretó sus puños con nerviosismo; nunca tuvo la necesidad de amenazar la vida otra persona, todas sus luchas fueron en juego o práctica y ese era mal momento para olvidar todas sus tácticas. El Uchiha se movía con velocidad, en su dirección. No podía distinguirlo, era demasiado veloz y esto solo aumentó el pánico de la chica.

Bajó la mirada y observó sus manos esperando concentrar chakra en ellas, como le habían enseñado. Al ver que la parálisis por el miedo era tal, que no podía lograrlo, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con otros aterradores, que le hicieron encoger su corazón.

Unos ojos rojo sangre y tres aspas entorno al iris, helaron la sangre de la chica. En su débil intento por protegerse, movió sus pies con torpeza y trastabilló, cayendo desde una altura impresionante hacia el suelo.

Su mirada no podía apartarse de la del Uchiha, quien inmutable al verla caer, solo movió ligeramente el brazo. Un brillo metálico hizo apartar la mirada del chico y divisarla allí, donde la espada la perseguía. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se preparó para esquivar el golpe mortal, pero estando en el aire, sus movimientos no eran muy precisos, sumando el hecho de que el piso se encontraba demasiado cerca, la escena se desarrollaba cual pesadilla para la muchacha.

Ayame giró sobre si, en un intento de acercarse a un árbol, pero en su acrobacia la espada solo pudo cortar un lugar además del viento. Su pierna derecha.

El choque contra el suelo y la hendidura que surcaba toda su entrepierna generó un intenso dolor que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Apretó sus labios y dejó caer algunas lágrimas, sumida en un agonizante silencio. No gritaría, si gritaba sería su fin.

Miró hacia el Uchiha, pero ya no estaba, de seguro confiado en que había asesinado a su presa.

Intentó moverse, pero el dolor era tal que solo puedo soltar unos débiles gemidos. Miró con incertidumbre el bosque silencio, preguntándose qué haría. Estaba atrapada.

* * *

El chico de mirada fría y tez como la nieve, avanzaba por el bosque sin crear sonido alguno, secundado por su compañero Takeshi, mucho más grande que él.

Ren se impulsaba con cada rama con tal agilidad, que parecía volar. En su mano aferraba un pergamino donde figuraba la posición del grupo Uchiha del Este del bosque, que debía entregar al grupo comandado por su padre Taisei Uchiha, del oeste del bosque.

Podía sentir los ojos de su compañero perforando su espalda. Ren detestaba su compañía tanto como el grupo de mayores lo detestaban a él. Un simple niño de 13 años, que daba órdenes con total indiferencia, sólo por ser el primogénito del líder del clan.

Takeshi lo seguía en silencio. Era corpulento, con pelo hasta la cintura y un completo testarudo. Ren lo odiaba desde su más profundo ser, no porque le haya hecho algo sino por ser Uchiha. Para él, los Uchiha solo eran unos asesinos que mataban indiscriminadamente, en especial su padre, Taisei. El chico deseaba justicia por la sangre inocente derramada que marcaba a su clan, aún siendo parte de él.

Ren se percató, de repente, que su compañero se alejaba cada vez más, desviándose del camino. El muchacho resopló. _¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy, Takeshi? _pensó el niño de la mirada fría. Dejó que el Uchiha de pelo largo se desvanezca entre los árboles; era solo una carga para él.

Siguió su camino pensando en diferentes castigos que le aplicarían a Takeshi por su desobediencia, cuando, a lo lejos, divisó una explosión y sonidos de forcejeo, que evidenciaban la pelea que se estaba desarrollando por allí. Ren se detuvo y miró con pereza la batalla que se ejercía unos metros más hacia adelante y optó por cambiar de camino.

Se giró hacia la derecha, con la esperanza de no encontrarse con Takeshi, pero, para su desgracia, localizó su uniforme a los quince minutos de seguir en la dirección que había tomado. No se molestaría en volver a cambiar de rumbo por esa insignificancia, por lo cual en unos segundos se encontraba a pocos metros de su compañero. Ren se quedó congelado en una rama, por la escena que se desarrollaba en frente.

Frente a Takeshi, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro violáceo, amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, pero aún así le llegaba hasta la cintura. Algunos mechones se le escapaban y hacían sombra a su ojo derecho, unos ojos blancos, completamente blancos: Una Hyuuga. La niña se encontraba pálida frente la imagen del Uchiha y temblando trastabilló y cayó de golpe. Takeshi no espero un segundo y se alzó en el aire, con la espada en mano, directo a clavársela a la indefensa Hyuuga. Un gran sentimiento se esparció por todo el cuerpo de Ren, un sentimiento que se convirtió en sed y supo nombrarlo… justicia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el niño de la mirada fría, desenvainó su espada y atravesó sin culpa alguna, el corazón de Takeshi. El muchacho de pelo largo, tembló y con suspiro se despidió de su vida. Ren lo miró impávido y lo arrojó hacia un costado con total desinterés, cuando se percató de que la espada de Takeshi ya no estaba en su mano inerte… la había arrojado. _Mierda _miró hacia el suelo y la encontró a unos metros de la muchacha, quién se encontraba en el suelo con una incipiente herida rojiza en el muslo. Descendió con precaución sin quitarle la mirada. A medida que bajaba hacia el suelo, su sharingan iba desapareciendo, dando lugar a unos ojos negros. Ella se encontraba sentada con los ojos llorosos y la mirada en la herida.

El niño Uchiha, se acercó a la figura frágil de la Hyuuga, quién sorprendida ante su presencia, comenzó a temblar y en sus ojos solo pudo ver terror. Cuando ya estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, la niña simplemente cerró los ojos y pareció serenarse, dejándose a merced de Ren con la cabeza bien en alto. Él la miró extrañado, atravesándola con sus ojos negros. Se dedicó a observar su rostro bronceado, con unos rasgos bastante extravagantes, juzgó a su parecer. Ella tenía unos ojos que aún cerrados, se notaban lo redondos que eran, con unas pestañas largas y negras. Su nariz tenía una punta redondeada y veía como el aire salía con armonía de ella. Siguió bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con los labios infantiles y sonrosados de la niña. Observó su herida roja y sangrante con detenimiento. Sintió la necesidad de cortar el ambiente y ver qué era lo que esperaba ella, entregándose así.

-Discúlpalo…debía morir.- sonó una voz grave y aterciopelada que cortó el aire. Ayame abrió los ojos alarmada y quedó prendida de una sonrisa malvada. El niño frente a sus ojos, la miraba con intensidad. _ ¿Debía morir? ¿De quién habla? ¿El que me atacó? ¿Lo mató? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo viva? _Las preguntas corrían por su cabeza a mucha velocidad emanando un nuevo nerviosismo.

-¿Me vas a matar? – preguntó firme, con el rostro inmutable. Sentía más miedo que antes, ya que se había preparado para su muerte prematura, ¡Él era un Uchiha! Que no actuara como tal, la aterraba aún más.

Ren la miró calmado, ya que esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Por qué debería?- sonó su grave voz

A la niña se le desencajó la mandíbula y quedó con la boca abierta un breve instante, por lo desconcertada.

-Eres…Uchiha…y mi clan, emm… creo que es evidente.- Su voz sonó tan infantil, que hizo de sus labios una línea. Sólo había que mirarla a los ojos para saber de su procedencia. Ren, por otra parte, se dedicó a resoplar ligeramente _¿Se dará cuenta que me está queriendo dar motivos para asesinarla?_

-Era una pregunta retórica.- La retó con sus ojos negros- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Y por qué no deberías matarme?- Saltó ella, un poco enojada. Aquella escena fulminaba sus nervios, y el enigmático niño solo empeoraba la situación.

- Aunque no lo creas hay ninjas que no están de acuerdo con las órdenes que deben acatar. No quiero matarte.- Se inclinó hacia el rostro de la Hyuuga, para dar más fuerza a sus palabras. Ella retrocedió el espacio que él había ocupado, pero sin quitarle los ojos de los suyos. Se quedaron unos minutos retándose con la mirada, hasta que Ren cerró los ojos, exhalando el aire por la nariz y se irguió. Esa niña estaba demasiado a la defensiva para su gusto.

-¿Puedes caminar?- preguntó calmado. Ayame bajó los ojos, levemente avergonzada por su resistencia hacia su extraña amabilidad.

- No. He intentado arrastrarme y ha sido un calvario.- El Uchiha miró su sangre que comenzaba a secarse y se quedó pensativo. Ella sentía que la mirada del niño le comenzaba a picar, al punto de sentirse cohibida.

- Déjame atenderte la herida ¿Si?- Dijo mientras la miraba suavemente. Ayame lo miro con desconfianza, pero esta desapareció, ni bien examinó el rostro del niño. Todo en su mirada se había suavizado y suplicaban que ella desarmara su coraza. Asintió ruborizada, por la atención del chico.

-Si, por favor.

El Uchiha se estaba inclinando sobre la muchacha, cuando, de repente, se paró en seco y se erguió lentamente, mirándola con el seño fruncido.

-Bien. Pero primero dime tu nombre o me voy en este instante.- la fulminó. Ella se quedó un rato impávida, analizando la información, hasta que finalmente se desató dentro de su cabeza una tormenta, que no tardó en salir por sus labios.

- ¡Yo no he pedido tu ayuda! Podrías...podrías... ¡Podrías mandarme a matar luego! Quizás es una trampa, sí, no existe el Uchiha salvador. Si te lo digo me matarán luego o me rastrearán… debes ser un z...

-¡Tranquilízate! Yo no te haré nada, solo intento ayudarte. Soy Uchiha pero no soy un monstruo.- Ren se agachó con velocidad y se puso a la altura de Ayame, perforándole los ojos con los suyos, tratando de apaciguarla. Ella había arrancado la hierba del suelo con fuerza en su arrebato, de manera inconsciente. Sabía que aquella pizca de furia había desbordado gracias a los nervios, pero, que no eran genuinos. Aunque una parte de él se había ofendido por aquel desprecio a su bondad, todo su ser quería que aquella niña estuviera bien. Ahora se encontraba mirándolo con esos ojos cristal que pedían auxilio a gritos. En ese momento ella parecía una pequeña criatura con el ala rota, temblando ante la presencia de un tigre que solo quería curarle la herida. Aquellas cavilaciones, lo hicieron suspirar y tratando de calmar a la Hyuuga contestó- Me llamo Ren, Uchiha Ren. Déjame ver la herida.

Llevó sus manos lentamente hacia el muslo de ella y en cuanto la tocó, sintió como comenzaba a temblar. Sus manos trabajaron un largo rato danzando sobre su herida, pero ya no sentía dolor. Ella se dedicó a inspeccionar la cara concentrada del Uchiha mientras hacía su labor. Con gracia detectó que se le hacía una pequeña arruga en la parte superior de la ceja izquierda, cuando tenía que poner especial atención en una zona delicada.

Después de largos minutos de silencio, la Hyuuga suspiró y con voz baja le dijo al viento- Ayame…- Él se detuvo y la miró. Ella bajó la mirada al instante y le siguió hablando al piso casi refunfuñando- Mi nombre es Ayame Hyuuga.

-Ayame…- Repitió el Uchiha, casi suspirando, más para sí mismo que para ella. Luego de un rato, la herida ya lucía mejor y Ren comenzó a vendarla con sus propias vendas que había sacado de su brazo derecho.

- Ya había aceptado que iba a morir- comenzó a decir la muchacha mientras miraba el cielo, sonriéndole de manera frágil a una nube. Aquella imagen, le resultaba muy triste al de los ojos negros. Ella continuó hablando con la voz partida y en susurro- Esto fue...inesperado, creí, cuando te acercabas, que ibas a terminar su trabajo- Lentamente vio como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pómulos y le quitó el aliento. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y él sintió la necesidad de consolarla, pero, tenía miedo de que se asustase si la tocaba. Un sollozo derribó todas sus dudas. Posó una mano grande y blanca en el pequeño hombro de ella, quien lo miró con los ojos llorosos por su tacto.

- He visto muchas veces morir personas inocentes. Odio mi clan y la mayoría de los que existen. Buscan paz en guerras camufladas con los cuerpos del enemigo. Eso no es paz.- Ayame lo miró intensamente, con los ojos húmedos. Tardó unos segundos en meditar sus palabras y al hablar, si irguió ligeramente.

- He creído eso durante mucho tiempo y siempre creí que era la única que pensaba así. Al menos en mi clan. No entiendo la euforia que sienten al ir a la guerra, ni siquiera parece que recuerden por que lo hacen. – le dijo seriamente. Sus ojos se quedaron retándose, hasta que la Hyuuga frunció el ceño y añadió.- ¿Es por eso que desobedeciste? ¿Debías luchar junto a ellos y escapaste? ¿O perseguías al otro Uchiha?

- No. Debo entregar este pergamino a los Uchiha del oeste, pero no lo haré.- Levantó del piso un rollo viejo y amarillento.-No debí matar a este Uchiha pero yo mataría a cualquier Uchiha sin dudarlo.- apretó con fuerza el pergamino y su mirada se volvió más suave.- No cumpliré mi misión. Hay algo más importante que hacer. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que vuelvas a salvo con tu clan. Te doy mi palabra.

Ayame se sintió raramente nerviosa por aquella desinteresada atención del chico. Hasta que su semblante cambió por uno de preocupación discreta.- ¿Qué... qué te harían si no entregas el pergamino? ¿Qué harían si se enteran que has matado a unos de tus compañeros? ¿Qué harían si se enteran, que me has ayudado?

Ren la miró repentinamente divertido y agregó con una sonrisa blanca y elegante.- Ehhhh… no pasará nada... Soy el primogénito del Líder del Clan Uchiha, soy como un sublíder entre los Uchiha. Y si quieren hacer algo al respecto, me defenderé. Confía en que estaré a salvo.

Ella lo miró con una mueca entre gracia y preocupación.

-Mmmm, no deberías decirle eso a cualquiera. Te conviertes en un blanco humano, Ren.- Le dijo con una confianza, como si se conocieran de años.

Él se rió y llenó el aire del bosque. La Hyuuga lo miró con curiosidad renovada ante aquel sonido puro, que lo hizo parecer la edad que aparentaba: un niño.

- Pero si no eres cualquiera, Ayame.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y le regaló una sonrisa tímida. Ciertamente aquel Uchiha, era de lo más interesante.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora hablando hasta que cayó la noche. Se contaron cosas que jamás habían contado a nadie y rieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. A pesar de ser unos niños, en aquel entonces ya no eran considerados como tal, nacían y morían ninjas. No había oportunidad para la niñez. Y con ello, se había creado una soledad alrededor de ellos que no habían sido capaces de ver antes. Hasta ese momento. Estaban siendo tan felices que habían olvidado la herida y el tiempo, pero, las emociones vividas estaban cobrando factura y Ayame sentía los párpados cada vez más pesados. Ren le contaba sobre las estrellas, mirando tales en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno y al darse vuelta para escuchar la opinión de ella, la encontró plácidamente dormida sobre el tronco del árbol. Su inocente rostro brindaba una paz, que él nunca antes había logrado sentir. Se quedó mirando el cielo a su lado y sintió como algo se encogía en su pecho cuando decidió que era tiempo de que se fuera a su hogar. Se levantó con pesar y se dirigió hacia el reducido cuerpo de la niña, pero, no pudo despertarla, ya que no sería capaz de despedirse. Todo en él se negaba rotundamente en deshacerse de su compañía. Oyó a lo lejos los movimientos de varias personas y no hacía falta comprobarlo: era el clan Hyuuga en busca de ella. La miró anhelante, ya que deseaba llevársela lejos, pero esto solo lo determinó aún más en su despedida silenciosa. Era mejor dejarla en un lugar donde estaría a salvo, que llevarlo consigo a un futuro incierto. La miró una última vez, en susurro le dijo un adiós y se marchó sin volverse atrás.

* * *

Unos movimientos bruscos irrumpieron el plácido sueño en el que se encontraba Ayame. En su nebuloso despertar balbuceó:

-Ren...

-¿Ren?

La reconocida, pero errónea voz, hizo sobresaltar a la niña quien abrió rápidamente los ojos buscando al Uchiha a su lado. Pero la escena que se encontró era totalmente diferente: su padre, frente suyo, la miraba frunciendo el ceño, y los secundaban varios Hyuuga maltrechos, que la observaban con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es Ren? ¿Dónde has estado? Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de un Uchiha a unos metros, ¿Quién te ha ayudado? Tú no sabes matar ni una mosca, así que otro habrá sido. ¿Por qué no has vuelto a la base? ¿Acaso pensabas escaparte, mocosa impertinente?

Ayame lo miraba a su padre sin escucharlo, perdida en sus pensamientos. _ No... se ha despedido. No fue un sueño, la herida sigue aquí. Pero, ¿Por qué no se ha despedido?_

-¡¿Al menos me estas escuchando?!- Tsubasa, tironeó del cabello de su hija, quién regresó de sus pensamientos con un quejido y apartando de un golpe la mano de su padre.

-¡No me toques! ¡He sido yo, yo maté a ese maldito Uchiha! ¡Y le quité esto!- Gritó la niña, embravecida. Arrojó con desprecio el pergamino de su mano (Que Ren había colocado allí antes de marcharse, dedujo) y apuntó a la cara de Tsubasa, pero este lo atrapó en el aire. No se sentía bien robándose la victoria del niño de la mirada fría, pero, no quería que nadie supiese su existencia, aún cuando quedara como una asesina más del rebaño.

El líder de los Hyuuga abrió el pergamino y todos los demás se amontonaron a su espalda para espiar lo que decía. Luego de unos minutos se escucharon varios ruidos de asombro e incredulidad. Su padre dejo el pergamino en el suelo y la miro con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Ahora puedes dejarme tranquila?- susurró mientras evitaba la mirada de todos. Más de uno la miraba anonadado y esto, la cohibía de sobremanera. Tsubasa tosió y se enderezó, recuperando su rictus serio. La miró desde arriba y pronunció con una voz grave.

-¿Por qué no has vuelto con tu clan?

Ella lo miró de soslayo y corrió su kimono, para evidenciar la herida. Su padre levantó la ceja, en modo de interrogación.

-Esa herida está curada. Tú no sabes nada de sanación, ni siquiera como poner un vendaje. ¿Quién te ha ayudado? Sabía que no podrías matar a alguien tu sola.

-¿Y tú qué sabes lo que sé y lo que no? Jamás me has prestado la suficiente atención. Apostaría que no sabes ni mi edad. Me he curado yo sola.

El líder de los Hyuuga hizo de sus labios una línea y la miró con odio. Si, ella se estaba pasando de la raya y tuvo miedo de las consecuencias que tendría esta discusión, pero por ahora era su mejor defensa… para proteger a Ren. Su padre dio media vuelta y sin siquiera mirarla dijo:

-Yuuki, ayúdala a seguirnos el paso. Es hora de volver.

Los Hyuuga comenzaron a moverse sincronizadamente y uno por uno fueron adentrándose en el bosque a toda velocidad. A medida que sus compañeros iban desapareciendo una figura pequeña se destacó entre ellos. Una niña de su edad, pudo deducir, la miraba con una sonrisa amplia. Llevaba el pelo por arriba de los hombros y era de color negro carbón, característica perteneciente a su clan. Sin embargo, las puntas de su cabello eran doradas, un rubio que Ayame jamás había visto. La niña se acercó y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Soy Yuuki Hyuuga.

-Ayame.- Dijo en voz baja. Se sentía completamente capaz de caminar sola, pero la compañía de esa niña, la haría olvidar momentáneamente a Ren y los sentimientos sin nombre que le surgieron al saber que se había marchado sin decir adiós. Luego los indagaría mejor, a solas.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me ha intrigado tu pelo. Es marrón oscuro, no negro como suele ser el de todos los demás. Toda una extravagancia. ¿Tú sabes por qué?

-Tu color de pelo tampoco es muy común que digamos. No he visto a nadie con las puntas rubias. Y, sobre el mío… debe ser por mi madre. Su pelo también era así.

-¿Tu madre? Nunca he oído sobre la mujer del líder ¿Dónde está?

-Muerta. – Sentenció Ayame. La voz de Yuuki era demasiado aguda y hablaba con velocidad. Pero a pesar de su impertinencia y que su tono era completamente irritante, comenzó a sentir simpatía por su menuda compañera- Nunca había hablado con alguien de su edad, salvo Ren. Su corazón se encogió al pensar en ese detalle. _¿Por qué no se ha despedido?. _Suspiró y miró a su consternada acompañante.- Es una larga historia.

-Pues… tenemos un largo camino.

Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a andar mientras entablaban una charla.

* * *

Ren caminó lentamente al claro donde los demás habían acordado reunirse por si algo sucedía, como perder la batalla por ejemplo. La entrada al claro, estaba marcada por una fila de árboles, en forma de V, simulando una especie de camino. La noche era calmada y oscura, la brisa fresca y no se oía sonido alguno, ni siquiera el de los grillos.

El Uchiha avanzó por los árboles, completamente sereno, sabía lo que le esperaba y estaba preparado. Sólo él sabría lo que estaba por hacer. Las sombras se dibujaban por su rostro blanco como la cal. Vio el pequeño tumulto de Uchiha que se encontraba frente suyo, dándole la espalda. Bastante pequeño a decir verdad, se percató. Miró a la luna que se posaba sobre ellos e iluminaba la noche, tan blanca y hermosa, como los ojos de cierta niña que había conocido hace poco y la causa de aquella situación. Y estaba muy agradecido por ello.

Avanzó hacia el grupo y este se abrió en absoluto sigilo. Eso, ya de por sí, era mala señal. Uno por uno le cedieron el paso sin siquiera mirarlo. Las sombras ocultaban el rostro de todos sus compañeros. Caminó, hasta que algo detuvo su andar: un cuerpo. Takeshi. Ren miró el cuerpo sin vida de Takeshi a sus pies, como si observara un amanecer más en su vida sin sentido. Levantó los ojos con pereza y encontró frente suyo a su padre, Uchiha Taisei, que lo miraba implacable. Ren esperó que dijera algo al respecto, pero no fue su padre el que habló.

-¡Traidor!

-¡Hay que matarlo!

-¡Debe pagar!

-¡Traición!

-¡Cállense!- Ordenó el líder de los Uchiha y el silencio reinó entre ellos en un segundo. La tensión se percibía en el aire. Taisei, lo miró con una desaprobación y enojo, que habrían hecho temblar a cualquiera de sus compañeros. Ren, por su parte lo observaba casi aburrido y distante.

-¿Dónde está el pergamino?- Dijo en voz baja y fría.

-Lo perdí.- Respondió el joven Uchiha, sin siquiera mirarlo. Por su tono de voz, parecía hablar sobre alguna banalidad, en vez de por qué perdieron la guerra.

- Serás gravemente castigado, extrañaras la luz del sol, te encerraré por mucho tiempo para que aprendas.- dijo con la voz baja y grave, cargada de una amenaza genuina. Se acercó al rostro de Ren, acusándolo y tratando de intimidarlo. Pero este, lo miró como si le estuviera hablando de por qué las aves vuelan. Taisei lo miró iracundo.

-¡¿Por qué me has desobedecido?!

El niño de la mirada fría le dijo lentamente, observándolo aburrido, pero firme.

-No seguiré más órdenes.

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta, dejando a su atónito padre observando su espalda. Sus compañeros esperaron a que Taisei enloqueciera de ira, sin embargo, este se enderezó y su rostro dibujó una risa calculadora.

-Entonces, supongo, no te importará que ordene al resto que vaya a encargarse de la linda niña Hyuuga que se quedó con nuestro pergamino.

Ren se detuvo. Su padre soltó una pequeña risa escalofriante.

-¿Sabes? Al principio creí que eras un retrasado, por salvar a una niña inútil y, ahora, renga. Pero resultó ser la hija de Tsubasa. Después de todo, no eres tan tonto como pensaba. ¿Quieres mandarle un último saludo? Se lo daremos antes de que cierre sus lindos ojitos.

Taisei rió con ganas. Ren estaba tieso como estatua. Los demás Uchiha miraban la escena con temor, debido a que, nunca se había presenciado una pelea de tal magnitud entre padre e hijo y, aquello, no iba a terminar para nada bien. Ren giró su cabeza enloquecedoramente lento y posó sus ojos rojos sangre en su padre. Los Uchiha casi gimieron del miedo; algo peor que Taisei, era sin duda alguna su hijo. Y aquella mirada, a pesar de ser un niño, era la más espeluznante que había presenciado. Había una razón por la que su padre jamás había castigado a Ren, por la cual, nadie se disponía a enfrentarlo. Y todos lo estaban a punto de presenciar.

El líder dejó de reír y abrió la boca para decirle algo a su hijo, pero no llegó a decir palabra alguna. Ren clavó su espada en el estómago del hombre y realizó un corte ascendente, abriéndole el pecho a su padre. La sangre bañó por completo al muchacho, mientras los demás no salían de su asombro. A medida que el cuerpo caía, las aspas de su sharingan fueron fluyendo. Finalmente, al yacer en el suelo, con un ruido seco, los ojos de Ren tenían seis aspas: había despertado el Mangekyo Sharingan. El pánico se extendió por sus compañeros.

El pelo del muchacho caía sobre su frente, ensombreciendo su rostro, al punto de que los demás no podían ver sus ojos. Se quedó congelado mirando el cuerpo de Teisei. Ni bien movió el hombro, los Uchiha retrocedieron y lanzaron todas las shurikens, kunais y cualquier tipo de arma que poseían. Pero todas traspasaron al niño, sin hacerle daño alguno. Sus compañeros retrocedieron espantados aún más, ya no lo miraban como al primogénito del líder, sino, como al mismísimo diablo encarnado. Varios se prepararon para escapar, pero una gélida e infantil voz los detuvo.

-Nadie escapará.- Ren levantó la mirada y se enfrentaron a unos ojos rojos llenos de odio. Aún con la terrible amenaza los Uchiha quisieron huir. Nadie se atrevía a enfrentar a aquel demonio, disfrazado de niño.

Ren se levantó con velocidad y haciendo un sello con las manos, golpeó el suelo con fuerza, abriendo una fisura sobre los pies de sus compañeros. Estos cayeron a ese subsuelo y quedaron desparramados en él, magullados por la caída.

El Uchiha movió su pierna derecha hacia atrás como para tener más apoyo y gritó:

-¡ Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!

Acto seguido escupió una llamarada gigante de su boca, que llenó la fisura que había creado. Los gritos de los Uchiha no tardaron en oírse. La noche se llenó de alaridos y muerte. Ren los miró sin sentir nada, observando cómo se consumían uno por uno. Vio la sangre de su padre esparcida por el piso y mientras absorbía la esencia de la misma, pudo ver sus ojos reflejado en ella. Se quedó un largo rato mirando sus ojos, hasta que dejó de oír gritos de dolor. Lentamente se alejó de la escena. Sin sentir culpabilidad alguna.

* * *

Debido al frío, Ayame se acurrucó en el tronco del árbol más alto del lugar, casi en la copa. Le gustaban los lugares así, altos y alejados del resto. Llevaba más de una hora allí sentada, rehuyendo de los demás Hyuuga que celebraban la victoria. Por primera vez, desde que nació, la miraron sin reprobación. La miraron… como a una más del grupo, la hija de Tsubasa, excepto él, claro está. Ella se sentía asqueada por aquel cambio repentino. A sus ojos eran todos unos interesados. Y así también pensaba Yuuki, la niña que la ayudó a llegar a su hogar. Resultó ser una gran compañía, aunque no parase de hablar. Se la pasó hablando de libertad y de cuánto detestaba su propio clan, que no soportara que no se tratasen como iguales y lo injustos que eran con ellas dos. Ella era de la rama secundaria, por lo cual, debía estar subordinada a la principal, la de Ayame, claro estaba. En ese momento Yuuki estaba sirviendo a sus familiares y ella aprovechó eso para escaparse y pensar un rato a solas.

Pensar en Ren por supuesto. Estaba llena de preguntas. ¿Seguiría con vida? ¿Lo habrían descubierto?¿Se habría escapado? Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a él. Suspirando se frotó los brazos por el estupor del frio y miró el cielo nocturno.

Allí en lo alto, dos estrellas titilaban, una al lado de la otra. Ren miraba las mismas no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabían. Se quedaron así, observando esas dos estrellas pensando en el otro y en la distancia que los separaba. Cada uno deseaba reencontrarse con el otro, pero ambos caían ante una cruel realidad donde las personas morían todos los días. Donde no había seguridad. Sus caminos podrían cruzarse con la muerte. Se desearon suerte sabiendo que estaban distanciados por una estrella.


	2. Capitulo 2 Nueve ilusiones

Capitulo 2

Nueve ilusiones

A Ren no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la segunda base de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, desde que asesinó al grupo de Uchihas, había viajado el día y la noche sin detenerse, por lo cual su primer objetivo era descansar y encontrarse con su amigo. La base se concentraba en un claro donde las tiendas estaban una al lado de la otra, perfectamente alineadas. Entró al claro y se detuvo a la espera de algún ataque. Los Uchiha no acostumbraban a sorprenderse con la llegada de los intrusos, sino viceversa. Pero parecía que el campamento estaba vacío, ya que, sólo el silencio le respondió. El niño sonrió a medias, confiado y se introdujo en una de las tiendas del medio de la fila, que pertenecía a su amigo.

El lugar era pequeño y habían pocas cosas; unos pergaminos, ropa, armas, un baúl y una manta en el piso, en forma de cama. Si bien era poco, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Como era evidente que no estaba allí, comenzó su "descanso". Ren abrió el baúl con un chirrido y luego de escarbar un poco encontró un pedazo de pan fresco. Su estómago sonó fuerte en modo de protesta y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a comerlo.

De repente, la tela de la entrada del lugar fue corrida por un niño de la misma edad que él, pero un poco más alto, con el cabello completamente liso y de un marrón oscuro que casi le tapaba los dos ojos. El niño lo miró desconcertado, con los ojos como platos, mientras Ren lo miraba masticando el pan.

-No te voy a dar.

Le dijo el niño de la mirada fría. El otro Uchiha salió de su asombro y su rostro se volvió rojizo entre la indignación y la vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Le gritó a su amigo apuntándole con un dedo. Ren le mostró lo que quedaba del pan, con cara de que era evidente.

- Ese es mi pan, Ren.- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. Como respuesta se comió de un bocado el restante. El otro niño produjo un chillido de irritación y se arrodilló junto a las migajas balbuceando cosas como "El único pan que me quedaba", "Niño loco y raro" y "Tendré que comprar más".

-Ya no.- Dijo tranquilamente Ren mientras se limpiaba las migajas de su ropa.- Creo que debemos marcharnos esta noche, Soun.

Él levantó de manera rápida la cabeza y se irguió pálido.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! No me digas que has llevado a cabo lo que habíamos estado hablando hace tiempo… ¿Te… rebelaste?

-Es… una larga historia.- dijo arrastrando las palabras, de manera pensativa. Luego clavó sus ojos en él y sus vestimentas y prosiguió de manera firme.- Mañana al salir el sol nos debemos encontrar a 12km de aquí, para encontrarnos con mi contacto.

Soun analizó sus palabras.

-¿Y si no quiero ir?

Ren lo miró y sacó de su manga una manzana.

-Entonces me llevaré sólo la comida.- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Eh!- gritó Soun mientras intentaba sacarle la manzana, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Al final se cansó y lo miró echando humo por las orejas.

-Agh.

* * *

Luego de hablar unos minutos más, Ren terminó de convencer a Soun, quien juntó sus pocas pertenencias y media hora más tarde, ya estaban en camino, con el atardecer alumbrándolos. El nuevo recluta, si bien se quejó durante un largo rato, una vez que lo convenció, guardo silencio. Ambos siempre habían deseado sentir ese sentimiento de libertad, desligado de la guerra y su clan, aún sabiendo que por más que se alejaran a kilómetros del peligro de su hogar este seguiría latente en cada rincón a donde fueran. Su camino fue silencioso, incluso cuando la noche los cubrió y la oscuridad los hacía difícil divisarse. No dijeron una sola palabra, hasta que Ren se detuvo en seco.

-Llegamos.

Soun por un momento creyó que se chocaría con él y ambos caerían al vacío, ya que Ren dirigía la marcha adelante a muy pocos metros de su posición. Sin embargo, al detenerse de repente, ni la oscuridad ni la distancia lo ayudaron para frenar su corrida, por lo cual cayó al suelo desde una gran altura, sin llevarse consigo a Ren, ya que este se corrió segundos antes sin siquiera amagar a salvar a su amigo.

Soun quedó estrellado contra la hierba, mientras en la noche se escuchaba una risa que provenía de su compañero unos metros más arriba.

-Muy gracioso.- dijo escupiendo pasto.

-Creí que eras más ágil.- contestó seguido de una risa.

-Idiota.

Ambos se refugiaron bajo un gran árbol y se turnaron para dormir. El punto de encuentro era un lugar boscoso y sombrío, pero señalizado por una kunai que se encontraba por encima de la cabeza de los muchachos, clavada en el tronco y adornada con un listón rojo.

Junto al amanecer esperaron la llegada de Tetsu, pero los minutos pasaban y el horizonte seguía igual de desierto. Ren se recostó sobre una roca y allí descansó en absoluta tranquilidad, a diferencia de Soun quien cada vez estaba más inquieto. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba el nuevo recluta desconfiaba aún más de aquel nuevo compañero que debían tener. Tenía tantos deseos de recorrer libre aquellas tierras, que le exasperaba el tiempo perdido. A la media hora, Soun ya estaba enojado, por lo cual sacó la espada y comenzó a cortar un árbol "practicando". Luego de un rato el sudor y el cansancio lo vencieron y se recostó boca arriba sobre la hierba. Ren abrió un solo ojo y lo observo unos segundos para luego volverlo a cerrar.

-Así arruinaras la espada.

Soun lo miró ceñudo y resopló.

-¿Por qué seguimos aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que vendrá? ¡Hace media hora tendría que haber llegado!

Ren siguió en silencio, ignorándolo. Eso solo sirvió para empeorar el mal humor del muchacho. Por un momento se quedó pensativo jugueteando con la hierba. Luego miró aun más ceñudo al niño de la mirada fría.

-Hay algo que aún no entiendo. Has escapado de tu clan de improvisto, aunque sinceramente creo que no me has contado bien esa parte y luego te has encontrado conmigo. ¿En qué momento te comunicaste con tu contacto para encontrarnos?

Ren suspiró y abrió los ojos lentamente fastidiado.

-Le envié un águila mensajera. Este suele ser nuestro punto de encuentro, para pasarnos información. Es una especie de espía.

-…Y… ¿Se supone que es nuestro compañero? ¿Un espía?

Ren lo miró serio.

-Te aseguro que será fiel. Y la única razón por la que lo esperamos es porque no es muy conocido por su puntualidad.

Soun suspiró y le arrojó algunas hierbas que había arrancado del piso. Ren ni se inmutó, salvo para soplar un pedazo de pasto que se le había quedado pegado a un mechón de pelo.

Pasó una media hora más en la que Soun no dejó de quejarse recostado en el césped. En un momento, Ren abandonó su postura y se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa. Soun se levantó como un resorte listo para prender la marcha, aunque ya estaba fastidiado lo suficiente como para no pronunciar palabra. El niño de la mirada fría miró una vez más el horizonte y comenzó a caminar para el sentido contrario, pasando por al lado de su compañero.

-Vámonos.

Soun le siguió despacio, ya que tenía partes entumecidas de tanto esperar. Pero no llegaron a caminar unos metros cuando se escuchó a lo lejos unos gritos. Ren se dio la vuelta lentamente. Más gritos. No eran de desesperación ni auxilio, sino, un llamado de atención. Su compañero se giró y divisó a lo lejos un muchachito que venía corriendo a toda velocidad cargando consigo una bolsa de dos veces su tamaño. Agitaba su brazo mientras gritaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Soun miró a Ren.

-Es él.

El quejoso Uchiha, clavó su espada en el piso hecho una furia y comenzó a tronarse los dedos con rabia, mientras veía que se acercaba el nuevo compañero.

-Ese hijo de…

-Yo me encargo.- Dijo Ren mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Soun para que se relajase. Este soltó todo el aire por la nariz con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien.

El nuevo integrante llego frente a ellos agitado y sonriendo a la vez. Su pelo era largo hasta los hombros y estaba peinado hacia atrás muy prolijamente. Tenía la altura de Ren y era algo más escuálido que los otros dos. Sus ojos eran negros y pequeños, lo que daba un aspecto algo ingenuo.

Se irguió y poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza, como un soldado, miro a Ren e infló pecho.

-¡Buenos días, Ren! Estoy completamente preparado para la aventura. Lo he estado, desde que llegó tu carta.

Ren suspiró cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera acostumbrado al ataque de energía de aquel muchacho. El niño miró a Soun, quien parecía asesinarlo con la mirada y le ofreció la mano.

-Tetsu Nanashi .- Se presentó con un gesto solemne. Soun lo miró fijo unos instantes y estrechó su mano.

-Una hora tarde. Una hora.- dijo estrujándole la mano. Tetsu sonrió nervioso. Ren apartó la mano de ambos y miró serio al nuevo integrante.

-Soun Uchiha. Y tiene razón. No podemos tolerar más tardanzas. Habíamos acordado al amanecer, debes ser puntual, Tetsu, los ninjas son puntuales. ¿Cómo te excusas?

-Me… quedé dormido.- Rió de manera nerviosa.

-¿Y que se supone que es eso?- dijo Soun con desdén señalando la inmensa bolsa que cargaba Tetsu a sus espalda.

-Provisiones. Ropa. Cosas vitales.-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Soun se quedó analizando las palabras unos segundos, esperando que le dijera que era una broma.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Piensas cargar con eso de por vida?... Ni las mujeres de mi clan llevan tanta ropa.

Tetsu se sonrojó ofendido.

-No sabes lo vital que puede ser. Cuando mueras de frío o de hambre, recordarás esta bolsa. Además es más liviana de lo que se ve.

-Creo que ser ninja implica…

-Suficiente.- Los cortó Ren.

Ambos miraron a Ren, sorprendidos. Este los estaba mirando con desaprobación.

-De ahora en más debemos ir juntos. No podemos empezar así. Deben saber tolerar sus diferencias, porque, les recuerdo, somos un equipo. Estamos los tres desamparados, pero si alguno quiere irse solo ahora, es libre. Pero no creo que les vaya mejor que si seguimos el camino, juntos.

Ambos compañeros se miraron desafiantes, pero luego de medir las palabras de Ren, lo pensaron mejor y se estrecharon nuevamente la mano.

-Tetsu Nanashi.

-Soun Uchiha.- dijeron ambos serios. Ren se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a marchar.

-Vamos.- Dio media vuelta y sonrió, reprimiendo una risa.

-Era hora.- Dijo Soun mirando a Tetsu. Este volteó la cabeza ignorándolo.

-¡Espérame, Ren!- dijo Tetsu con renovada energía y una sonrisa resplandeciente, cargando la bolsa sobre su espalda. Soun se dedicó a sacar la espada del suelo, observando la escena con hastío. Esas energías de su nuevo compañero lo ponían de mal humor. Con la espada en mano, se dirigió hacia donde sus compañeros, pero se topó con la gigante bolsa que arrastraba su irritante compañero. Soun miró la bolsa ceñudo un instante, hasta que se dibujó una sonrisa maligna sobre su rostro lentamente.

Con la espada aún desenvainada, creó un pequeño corte en la horrible tela de la bolsa, lo suficientemente grande para que prenda por prenda abandonara aquel saco. Cuando vio que su plan se desempeñaba a la perfección y que Tetsu no se daba cuenta, sonrió aún más.

* * *

Transcurrieron dos días y un amanecer, hasta llegar a su destino. Desde la primera noche empezaron a tratarse con un silencio indiferente, ya que se había generado una gran pelea a raíz de la pequeña broma de Soun. Tetsu estaba completamente indignado y no paraba de decir que si llegaran a pasar hambre o frío la culpa sería completamente de él. Soun por su parte, afirmaba que gracias a él avanzaron mucho más rápido, que con la bolsa. Ren por su parte se debatía entre reírse ante la situación o disuadirla, pero al pasar los días la disputa comenzó a irritarlo. También debía sumarle el hecho de que le comenzaba a exasperar no llegar a su destino. El objetivo de Ren era un templo antiguo, que había visto en unas de sus misiones. Carecía de tiempo, pero fue suficiente para saber que estaba abandonado, aún cuando ni siquiera había entrado. El lugar, por fuera, se veía impotente y majestuoso, aunque la maleza había tomado posesión de él. Ren había fantaseado muchas noches con entrar a ese lugar y hacerlo su refugio y ahora, finalmente, podía cumplir aquel sueño. El único problema era que no recordaba con exactitud el camino y esforzaba su mente al máximo para no perderse.

Llegaron un amanecer completamente agotados, luego de haber pasado por una zona sumamente escarpada.

-¡Ah, majestuoso!- gritó Tetsu ni bien pudo verlo. Nunca parecía agotársele la energía.

-Al fin.- Contestó Soun mirando mordazmente a su compañero. Estaba agobiado por el viaje y las ganas de maltratar a Tetsu le carcomían las venas.

Los tres caminaron lentamente, con el niño de la mirada fría a la cabeza. El lugar constaba de varias casas del mismo estilo repartidas en diferentes zonas y un gran templo que se llevaba toda la atención. Tenían unos colores verde oscuro para el techo y beige para el resto, que se camuflaban con el bosque.

Los tres muchachos estaban en absoluto silencio, anonadados, mirando cada rincón. El camino casi tapado por la naturaleza, los conducía al majestuoso templo. Tetsu se adelantó corriendo y al tener unos metros de distancia se giró, caminando en reversa, agitando un brazo y con su típica sonrisa, los invitaba a una carrera. Soun bufó, pero justo cuando estaba por gritarle algo, una explosión los empujó a los tres lejos.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- gritó Soun tocándose la cabeza por el duro golpe que se había llevado. Lo único que le contestó, fue el grito de Tetsu a lo lejos. Ren y él se levantaron alarmados y la escena que se desarrollaba en frente los dejó más impresionados. Tetsu estaba en el piso con los ojos abiertos como platos y, frente a él, erguido y sin expresión se hallaba otro Tetsu. Pero él no era el único con un clon. Las copias de Soun y Ren los miraban serios uno al lado de otro.

-¡Reúnanse!- gritó Ren. En seguida Tetsu y Soun se replegaron a su espalda, formando un triángulo. Simultáneamente, sus clones se pusieron frente a sus respectivos originales. La respiración de Tetsu era muy superficial, ya que estaba afectada por el susto.

-Cálmate.-ordenó Soun. Ren se dedicó a observar sus copias detenidamente, analizando la situación. Parecían que aquellas no se moverían, a menos que ellos mismos lo hagan. Como un espejo.- Debe ser un jutsu barrera. Protegen la entrada al templo.- dijo en voz baja a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- gritó Tetsu.

-Atacar.- dijo Ren. Enseguida los tres se dirigieron frente a sus respectivas copias. Los originales y sus falsificaciones se miraron desafiantes. Aquellos eran completamente iguales, salvo por su inexpresividad. Pero, aquello significaba que tenían sus mismas habilidades y debilidades. ¿Cómo demonios vencerían, teniendo el mismo nivel?

Ren escuchaba como los demás comenzaban a atacar, pero, él prefirió quedarse midiéndose. Definitivamente, la copia no atacaría primero. Ren sacó una kunai, haciéndola girar con el dedo, antes de atraparla firmemente con la mano derecha. La falsificación hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Bien.- Le susurró.

Se acerco corriendo y ambos esquivaron una patada a la cabeza. Apuntó la kunai a las costillas y simultáneamente bloqueó su lado contrario, esperando el mismo ataque. Con rapidez, manipuló una patada baja, hacia un nervio de la pierna, pero también lo recibió él, del falso Ren.

-Tsk.- soltó ante el dolor. Con un puño al pecho, ambos se alejaron varios metros, creando una estela de polvo y tierra. Ren se sostenía la pierna derecha, que le temblaba producto del golpe. Del otro lado, su copia mantenía la misma posición. Agitado, se dio cuenta que no podía continuar así. La única manera de hacerle daño, era hacérselo así mismo; ese era el truco del jutsu. Aquella pelea era inútil, no podría vencerlo, no con sus propias técnicas. Ren abrió los ojos de pronto, ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Mangekyo sharingan.- Susurró, mientras las seis aspas aparecían, sobre la superficie roja de su ojo. Vio como a su copia, le aparecían progresivamente las aspas, copiando a la perfección su kekkei genkai. Quizás el clon peleara como él, pero no pensaba como tal. La clave estaba en probar algo que nunca haya hecho. _Esto no lo había probado nunca, pero…_ Ren sonrió levemente y pronunció, apuntando al pecho:

-¡Kamui!

La copia se vio de pronto sin un hombro y succionado por aquel repentino vórtice, pero no llegó a hacerlo completamente, ya que, explotó dejando una nube blanca en su lugar. _Mierda _había errado enormemente. Ren apoyó una rodilla, mientras se tapaba un ojo. El dolor en aquel, era punzante y latente. Se irguió suspirando y sus ojos volvieron a su sharingan normal. Miró a su alrededor y a unos pocos metros detectó a Soun peleando consigo mismo.

Soun jadeaba sonoramente, mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio. Su copia, en cambio, lo miraba seriamente con un ojo hinchado por un reciente golpe. Tal vez él era lo suficientemente rápido para engañar a su falsificación, pero con eso no bastaría. Con la espada en alto, el Uchiha apuntaba a su clon con aire de desafío.

-¡Retrocede!- gritó Ren mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad. Soun lo miró de soslayo, lo suficiente como para acatar la orden. El clon se acercó dispuesto a atravesarlo con la espada, pero Soun retrocedió con un salto, salvándose por poco. Mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás, topó con la espalda de Ren, que en el acto ordenó : - Muévete cuando te diga.

-Per…

-¡Muévete!-Gritó Ren, que había terminado su sello de manos. Soun se arrojó al suelo, aún con su espada en la mano, mientras su compañero giraba sobre si, escupiendo una gran bola de fuego. El clon se protegió la cara, pero sus prendas se incendiaban con rapidez. Ren lanzó su espada a Soun, quien se estaba incorporando, con velocidad. El Uchiha corrió con ambas espadas en las manos hacia su clon que se tapaba el rostro, a medida de que el fuego se disipaba. Soun cortó a su clon en forma de cruz y este se evaporó, dejando una nube blanca. Miró a Ren, con su típico frunce de seños.

-No te me vuelvas a poner a las espaldas. Casi termino atravesado.

-Al menos no fuiste calcinado.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-Porque estabas a punto de cuestionar mis reglas. Ya sabes, los clones no hablan. Ni contradicen las órdenes.

-¡Pero eso fue cuestión de segundos!

-Tienes suerte.

Soun abrió la boca para maldecirlo, pero un temblor los interrumpió. Miraron a su alrededor, pero se encontraban completamente solos.

-¿Dónde está Tetsu?

Ambos corrieron hacia la parte donde la tierra estaba claramente removida. Se internaron detrás de unos árboles, fuera de los límites del templo. Aparecieron ambos armados y listos para defender a su compañero, pero se quedaron helados ante la escena. Delante de ellos había dos cabezas, separadas por varios metros de tierra. Las dos cabezas se miraban, una con indiferencia y la otra echando fuego con los ojos.

-¡Maldito clon! ¡No uses mi jutsu al mismo tiempo que yo! ¡Aaagh!

Gritaba desaforado Tetsu, mientras se movía con ímpetu. Pero todo su cuerpo había sido tragado por la tierra al igual que su contrincante. Soun no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risa, al tiempo que cargaba la espada al hombro. Ren por su parte, sufría una especie de decepción y gracia por su compañero, que se limitó a soltar el aire con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hay que matar el clon.-dijo el niño de la mirada fría.

-Sí, pero… ¿Cuál será?

-¡¿De qué hablan?! ¡Es obvio que soy yo!- gritaba la cabeza desaforada de Tetsu.

Soun se acercó al clon, y se acuclilló a su lado.

-¿Qué dices, Ren? Es más callado y obediente que el otro… ¿Nos lo quedamos?-Dijo mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la cabeza del clon y le revolvía el pelo, como si fuera un cachorro.

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices, Soun?! ¡Cuando salga de aquí…!

Soun se acercó con velocidad al Tetsu original y apoyó la punta de la espada, en la nariz.

-Hora de deshacernos del que sobra…

-¡Ren!

Ren clavó la espada en la cabeza del clon, como si lo hiciera en la tierra. La copia explotó con una nube blanca, dejando un hueco en el suelo. Soun se giró y lo miró molesto.

-¡No se vale! ¡Iba a ser la única vez que lo pudiera matar en verdad!

Tetsu y Soun se miraron. Este último sonrió maliciosamente.

-O tal vez no…

-¡¿Me pueden sacar de aquí?!

-Me gustaba más el silencioso…- susurró Soun.

* * *

Luego de recomponerse de la pelea los tres se encontraban nuevamente en las puertas del templo. Habían recobrado sus expresiones de asombro y ansiosos, admiraban con inquietud la puerta cerrada.

Ren apoyó su mano en la puerta y luego de unos segundos la empujó. Los niños entraron con sigilo, ante la magnitud del lugar y el peligro de que haya más trampas. Pero luego de unos segundos se separaron maravillados y con la curiosidad despierta. El primero en salir del estado anonadado fue Tetsu que salió disparado a una habitación, que tenía dibujado por encima de la puerta un tigre. Al rato, Soun se vio atraído por lo que le pareció era el brillo de unas espadas. Sigilosamente se acercó a la habitación dejando atrás a Ren. Este último vio como se alejaba hasta que su cuerpo desapareció tras el umbra. Al cabo de un rato, escuchó como Soun silbaba ante lo que acababa hallar.

El niño de la mirada fría sonrió a medias. Parecía que el lugar ya no tenía más trampas. Siguió caminando en absoluto silencio, hasta que se topó con un lugar, digno de un rey. La sala era era amplia, lúgubre y solo estaba decorada por un asiento, parecido a un trono, pegado a la pared. Sin embargo, por encima de esta había nueve máscaras. Nueve máscaras de zorro, todas iguales pero completamente diferentes gracias a unos pequeños detalles. Las nueve máscaras estaban alineadas contra la pared. Ren se acercó maravillado. Cuando estuvo a la altura de la quinta máscara, la del medio, la descolgó y acarició su superficie. Aquella máscara era blanca con detalles en rojo. El niño de la mirada fría deslizó el dedo por las curvas con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Levantó la cabeza y miró con detenimiento la ventana. Inhaló y se colocó lentamente la máscara.

Sin dejar de mirar a la ventana pronunció.

-Kitsune.


	3. Capitulo 3 Un sol que despeja

Capitulo 3

El sol que despeja

Ayame entró con la cabeza en alto y los puños apretados. La habitación estaba silenciosa y vacía, salvo por la figura de su padre al fondo. Tsubasa admiraba un papel viejo y arrugado que sostenía con suavidad. Ayame lo había visto en varias ocasiones mirar ese papel y en cuanto se sentía observado se lo guardaba con rabia. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar el contenido. Ni ella ni nadie. Aquel papel que su padre atesoraba, era el único objeto sobre la faz de la tierra, que podía hacer que la mirada de aquel se suavice. Nadie había conocido a Tsubasa sin su típica mirada espeluznante, nadie lo había visto sonreír o que dejara de hacer esa horrible mueca con la boca. Pero ese simple y misterioso papel, hacía que sus arrugas desaparecieran y sus labios se aflojaran, como si estuviera en paz. Aunque a ella varias veces le pareció que era algo más que paz, era como si lo rodease un aire melancólico. Al verlo así, ella abandonó su pose arrogante y altiva. Así siempre se comportaba con él.

Como veía que el hombre ignoraba su presencia, carraspeó. Él se giró bruscamente y volvió a la normalidad, doblando su viejo papel con prisa, pero con cuidado.

-Hasta que decidiste venir.

Ayame volvió a cerrar los puños. ¿Alguna vez hubo entre ellos un lazo afectivo, por más mínimo que sea? No. Desde el momento en nacer él y todos la habían rechazado. Salvo por unos pocos que la habían criado, que pertenecían a la rama secundaria. Pero hasta ellos habían tomado distancia al crecer.

-¿Por qué me has llamado?

Tsubasa jamás le dirigía la palabra a su hija, a menos que sea para regañarla u ordenarle que desaparezca un rato. La segunda opción había dejado de escucharse entre ellos, ya que ella había aprendido a hacer casi invisible. Si había una cena entre líderes, una reunión sobre la guerra o similares, ella podría pasearse por ahí sin ser notada. Por ello, cuando le dijeron que su padre la llamaba se le había helado la sangre. _ ¿Y si ha descubierto lo de Ren? ¿Y si se entera de que fui incapaz de defenderme?_ La niña estaba un poco pálida, pero mantenía la mirada firme al igual que su padre. Él le habló como si se lo dijera al perro.

-Te llamé porque debes hacer un trabajo. Me he opuesto a esto rotundamente, pero varios estuvieron de acuerdo, así que no pude hacer oído sordo. Aunque quisiera. Gracias a tu reciente espectáculo con el Uchiha asesinado.- Se tomó su tiempo para mirarla con sospecha.- Una mayoría te ha elegido para que hagas un trabajo.

-Ve al grano.- dijo exasperada. Tsubasa casi le da una bofetada.

-No seas impertinente. El punto es que debes de llevar un mensaje a los Uzumaki.

Ayame parecía ver la nada.

-¿Qué? –dijo perpleja.

-¿Estas sorda? Debes ir con los Uzumaki. Debes llevar un pergamino, un tratado de paz, para que nuestros clanes no se peleen por el territorio y al momento de verse no tomar medidas hostiles.

Tsubasa extrajo de su kimono el pergamino y se lo estampó en el pecho de su hija con fuerza y desagrado. Ella tardó en agarrarlo.

-Esto… es importante…- balbuceó Ayame. Aún no caía. Jamás, jamás, JAMÁS, le daban misiones, porque claro estaba, nunca habían confiado en ella. Aquello era otra cosa, con ese pergamino en las manos podía salvar vidas de su clan. _Esto es demasiado raro. Demasiado. Debe ser alguna trampa. Quiere deshacerse de mí mandándome a kilómetros de aquí… aunque es algo retorcido. Pero no es mala idea. Tampoco es que me quiera quedar._

-Sí… importante. ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero cederte esto? Un error Ayame, un solo y mísero error y no te alcanzará la vida para enmendarlo ni salvarte de las consecuencias.

Su padre expulsó su aliento en el rostro de la niña mientras la amenazaba. Esta arrugó la nariz, aunque no oliera mal. Aprendió a aborrecer su presencia tanto como a él le molestaba la suya. Ayame apretó con fuerza el pergamino sobre su pecho. Si bien era algo raro, parecía que podía rechazar la oferta, pero… ¿Salir por dos o tres días lejos de su clan? ¿Poder estar sin la eterna vigilancia de los ancianos de allí? Ayame sentía la libertad en la mano que sostenía el pergamino. Decirle no, significaría seguir con sus aburridos días de invisibilidad; decir sí, significaría libertad momentánea aún con el riesgo de fallar y, este último era muy grande.

-Acepto. Pero deben de acompañarme.

Tsubasa se rió con todas las ganas, sin perder el aire sarcástico.

-¿Creíste que ibas a ir tú completamente sola? Sobre mi cadáver. La única razón porque la que acepté esta pantomima, es porque la condición era que ibas a ser acompañada.

-¿Por quienes?- dijo la niña mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

Su padre resopló y dio media vuelta.

-No sé. Tú los eliges.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.- Para hoy en la tarde tu equipo debe estar listo. Retírate

Ayame se quedó unos segundos viendo la espalda de su padre debatiéndose si debía agradecerle o no. Finalmente, se retiró en silencio con el tratado en la mano.

* * *

-¿Sabes? En mi bolsa tenía tres pollos alucinantes, tan grandes como tu ego. Al lado de lo que estamos comiendo, pareciera que cazaste una paloma desnutrida.

-¿Algún día dejarás de joder con tu estúpida bolsa?

Soun y Tetsu se reñían con la mirada uno al lado del otro, ambos con una pata de alguna pobre ave de origen desconocido. Los tres niños estaban en torno a una fogata en la parte trasera del templo. Ren había ordenado a Soun cazar de ahora en más la comida para ellos, por haber estropeado las provisiones que anteriormente estaban en la bolsa. Tetsu desde el momento en que se lo ordenó, no había parado de sonreír. Soun, por su parte, no tuvo otro remedio que hacerlo, ya que de los tres era el que más apetito tenía. Había buscado una hora un condenado pollo o aguilucho que se le cruzase y si no fuera por su creciente hambre, lo habría envenenado y dado a su sonriente compañero Tetsu. Pero un equipo es un equipo.

-No, no lo dejaré. Es como si hubieras saboteado al grupo.

-¿Joderte a ti, es joder a grupo? A este paso deberán echarme porque seré el villano número uno del grupo.

-Sí, porque somos tres personas, Soun. Probablemente Ren te sacará del grupo si sigues así.- Tetsu elevó la cabeza con testarudez. Soun deseó que se ahogara con el puto pollo-¿No es así Ren?

El nombrado, miraba el fuego absorto en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había tocado su comida en toda la cena. Estaba ajeno de lo que lo rodeaba desde que habían llegado al templo.

-Eh, Ren.- Dijo Soun sin elevar mucha la voz.

-¡Ren! – gritó Tetsu con todos sus pulmones.

El aludido le arrojó el pollo directo en la cara. Elevó un poco los ojos del fuego y los miró con fastidio.

-¿Qué?

Soun seguía riéndose de su compañero que se limpiaba la grasa de la cara, con asco. El niño de la mirada fría los siguió mirando durante unos minutos más, en los que la risa del otro Uchiha disminuía.

-¿En qué piensas?- Dijo Soun sosteniéndose el estómago y con una mueca de dolor y gracia a la vez.

Ren suspiró.

-¿No se han preguntado quien creó este templo? ¿Quién vivió aquí? Además hay tantas cosas, tanto lugar qué… encontré una…- Sus ojos negros se posó en sus compañeros.- ¿Qué han encontrado ustedes?

Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados. Ren no solía trabarse al hablar. Parecía que quería decir mil cosas a la vez, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Parecía que algo grande crecía dentro de él.

-Yo encontré varias armas, entre ellas una espada tan imponente y filosa, que te cortarías solo con verla.- Dijo Soun con una sonrisa.- Es hermosa.- extrajo de su espalda una katana, extremadamente larga y fina, de color negro. La luz del fuego le daba un aspecto malvado al reflejarse en su metal.-¿Debería nombrarla, no creen?

-Va con tu personalidad. Oscura y agresiva a plena vista.- Dijo Tetsu.

-Por eso dije que es hermosa.

-Está bien. Basta los dos, me van a volver loco.- dijo Ren con aspecto agobiado. Luego miró al de la espada.- Luego me llevas a ese lugar, ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

-Yo encontré algo muy interesante también. En una habitación no muy grande, a la derecha de todo, hay miles y miles de pergaminos. Creo que son mapas, no sólo del templo y sus alrededores, sino de todos lados, desde los Uchiha del Sur, hasta los Hyuuga del Norte.

Ren que miraba el suelo mientras Tetsu hablaba, no puedo evitar clavarle los ojos, en cuanto este último nombró a los Hyuuga.

-Y no sólo eso. En un rincón había una gran pila de mini-pergaminos, ya sabes, de esos que miden como la palma de tu mano, pero todos estaban en blanco. Además, creo que hay datos de varios clanes. No tuve tiempo de leerlos, pero empezaré de a poco.

-Eso nos podría ser de ayuda.- dijo Ren levantándose.

_Ayame_ no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ella. No, realmente no había querido pensar en ella. Lo único que deseaba era que siguiera con vida. No podía, ni debía, extrañar a alguien con quien quizás nunca se volvería a cruzar. Ren miró la oscuridad de la noche. Ahora había asuntos más importantes.

-¿Servirnos para qué?- objetó Soun.

-Es simple.- Dijo Ren calmado.- Por ejemplo sabemos que el clan Hyuuga tiene kekkei genkai, como el Byakugan, pero existen muchos clanes con los que no nos topamos aún- Ren suspiró, arrojando su mirada al suelo.- En el mundo ninja la información es vital, quien tenga los conocimientos es el que posee más poder.

El silencio hacia rogar a Ren que los otros dos hubiesen entendido sus palabras ya que, si había algo que le molestaba era decir lo obvio o repetir lo dicho.

-¿Por qué vinieron conmigo?

-Porque te apareciste en mi tienda comiéndote mi comida.

-Porque me has mandado un ave mensajera.

- ¿Les costaría mucho ser más explícitos?

Soun bufó

-Bien. Te seguí, Ren, porque desde hace tiempo soñaba con irme de mi clan. La guerra, el entrenamiento, absolutamente todo era monótono. Te seguí porque era mi mejor opción.

El niño de la mirada fría asintió y luego dirigió su mirada a Tetsu.

-Yo… yo no nací en un clan, ni nada así. Te seguí porque… porque quiero hacerme más fuerte. Seguirlos era fortaleza. Quiero ser un gran ninja. Todo lo que aprendí hasta ahora fue a puro golpe y error. Y aún así siento que es poco y nada. Quiero ser fuerte, Ren y seguirte era mi oportunidad.

El niño de la mirada fría volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos observando la fogata. Se tomó unos minutos antes de continuar.

-Quiero formar algo nuevo. No un clan. Un "grupo", como dice Tetsu, donde puedan estar varios clanes a la vez. Quiero demostrar que las cosas pueden reinventarse para bien. Solo se necesita esperanzas. No todo tiene que ser blanco y negro, no hay que obedecer líderes absolutos. En este momento, no pertenecer a ningún clan es sinónimo de enemigo. Realmente es bárbaro, asesinar a quien no es de tu propia familia. Es momento de ayudar.

Ren se giró hacia ellos con la máscara en la mano y se las mostró. Aquella máscara roja y blanca, simulaba el rostro de un zorro. La mirada del niño era muy intensa.

-Detengamos la lucha entre clanes. He encontrado estas máscaras, nueve en total. Todas tienen el carácter del zorro y detalles rojos. Aunque cada una tiene sus distintivos. Estas máscaras son nuestra oportunidad, todo el templo es una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de hacer algo, para detener este eterno derramamiento de sangre.

Aguardó unos segundos, mientras respiraba lentamente por la emoción. A los otros dos les pareció una pausa dramática.

-Deseo que al ver nuestras máscaras, pierdan los ánimos de luchar sin sentido, de asesinar sin siquiera pestañear. Hagamos que los esposos y esposas vuelvan a casa. Hagamos que los hijos sigan teniendo padres. Seamos luz entre tanta obscuridad.

Ren sonrió ante el aspecto anonadado de Tetsu y Soun.

-Tengo todo planeado. Estoy seguro de que este lugar, no es un templo común o un santuario. Es un lugar creado para entrenamiento… me asusta pensar quién o quienes vivían aquí. Pero por ahora… hay que aprovechar este regalo.

Ren esperó la respuesta de los otros dos en absoluta calma. Ellos parecían analizar toda la información y especular sobre este camino nuevo. Al cabo de unos minutos Tetsu, habló primero.

-¿Las máscaras… la podemos elegir nosotros?

* * *

-¡Ayame!

Yuuki venía corriendo, gritando y buscando a su compañera, todo a la vez. La Hyuuga de la rama principal, estaba en lo alto de un árbol mirando la nada. Tenía el pergamino sobre el regazo y lo acariciaba como si fuera un pequeño animal. Ni bien había salido de la reunión con su padre, le dijo a Yuuki que debía acompañarla. Ella muy animada, le prometió encargarse del organizar el grupo con el que irían. Y desde que se despidieron hasta entonces, tres horas después, Ayame no había abandonado la rama del árbol absorta en sus pensamientos. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero no quería echarse atrás, ya que también sentía ese nerviosismo mezclado con excitación al pensar que podía alejarse de allí.

La Hyuuga escuchó los llamados de la otra y descendió en silencio, hasta posarse detrás de su espalda.

-¿Si?

Yuuki gritó a pleno pulmón con el rostro impávido. Al instante se recuperó.

-¡No me asustes así! Oh, eres un fantasma. De verdad me has hecho pegar un infarto.

-¿Se supone que somos ninjas…no? Debemos ser silenciosos, Yuuki.

La otra le sacó la lengua, un acto completamente característico de ella. Ayame sonrió.

-Ya tengo nuestro grupo.- La niña de pelo corto sonrió también.- ¡Es grandioso! Qué digo, ¡Son grandiosos!

Yuuki abrazó, o más bien apretujó, a su compañera con todas sus fuerzas soltando pequeñas risillas. Sí, también eso era característico de ella. Ayame, que no estaba muy acostumbrada a los afectos la empujó un poco, sin ser ruda.

-¡Eh, muchachos!

La Hyuuga de la rama principal hizo una mueca ni bien Yuuki dijo "Muchachos". Aunque también lo hubiera hecho si hubiera dicho "Chicas". Sinceramente, ella no se sentía cómoda con la compañía de los demás, sean del sexo que sean. Salvo su irritante compañera, claro estaba.

Acto seguido aparecieron tres niños frente a sus ojos. Dos de los Hyuuga eran completamente iguales, desde la altura hasta su aspecto facial. La única diferencia entre ellos era el corte de cabello y que uno tenía una cicatriz cerca del ojo derecho. El niño de la izquierda, llevaba la raya al medio y un liso pelo negro que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Él era el que tenía la cicatriz en el ojo. El otro niño, el de la derecha, llevaba el pelo atado en una cola de caballo, no muy alta. Sin embargo, tenía la raya al medio al igual que el otro.

-Ellos son Ichihiro y Kenji.

El de la cicatriz asintió cuando Yuuki dijo Ichihiro. Kenji hizo lo mismo al escuchar su nombre.

-Y él es Junsei.- siguió la Hyuuga de pelo corto. Junsei era el más alto de los cinco. Tenía el pelo prolijamente hacia atrás, atado en una cola de caballo. Parecía mucho mayor que todos los demás. Los tres varones eran pálidos y con el pelo tan negro como el carbón. El chico sonrió amablemente. Ayame notó que Yuuki se sonrojó al instante.

-Soy Ayame.

-Lo sabemos.- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Un placer.-dijo Junsei con una voz grave. Le tomó la mano y la estrechó con fuerza, sonriendo encantadoramente. La niña sintió como su compañera se quedaba sin aire. Ayame le hizo una especie de sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca que otra cosa. Se sentía cohibida ante esa repentina ola de saludos cordiales. Definitivamente socializar no era lo suyo. El chico le seguía sosteniendo la mano, más de lo normal, para su gusto y ella no era la única que se había percatado. Yuuki pinchó el momento, separando sus manos y poniéndose frente a su compañera. Eso había sido demasiado extraño para ella… e incómodo. Muy incómodo. Junsei, arrugó ligeramente la frente ante la reacción de la otra Hyuuga, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Yuuki, estaba roja como un tomate por su reacción, pero no había perdido su facción seria y tranquila.

-Esto… tu padre te ordena que vistas esto.- dijo sin convicción. Le entregó a Ayame unas prendas oscuras.

-¿Qué es? O mejor dicho, ¿para qué?

- Son nuestros kimonos. Los de la rama secundaria. Ya sabes, si vas por ahí con tu bonito vestido de la rama principal serías el blanco perfecto. Es sólo para proteger el Byakugan.

-Ah.- La niña había detectado un poco de rencor en la voz de la otra, al pronunciar lo de las ramas.

-Cámbiate y partiremos enseguida.

La Hyuuga asintió. La adrenalina volvió a recorrer sus venas.

* * *

Ren, Soun y Tetsu, se encontraban frente a una gran puerta de caoba. El niño de la mirada fría los había guiado hasta ahí, para practicar. Era la sala de entrenamientos que había encontrado hace unas horas, antes de la fogata. Estaba muy orgulloso de su encuentro con aquella habitación y de haber salida con vida de allí. Ahora los tres se habían levantado con el alba, para empezar a entrenar. Sus otros dos compañeros estaban tan ansiosos que casi se llevaban a Ren puesto, de lo desesperados que estaban por abrir la puerta. Pero una mirada fría bastó para mantenerlos a raya detrás de él.

-Este lugar no es común. Prepárense para lo que sea.- advirtió Ren. No sabían por qué, pero se imaginaban que aparecerían nuevamente los clones o una amenaza mayor. Tetsu puso la mano cual soldado y asintió solemnemente. Soun resopló.

Los tres abrieron la puerta, con cautela. Era inmenso al igual que la entrada, pero el lugar estaba completamente vacío a excepción de unos pilares. El techo era alto en algunas zonas y bajo en otras. Ni siquiera constaba de algún maniquí de práctica, como los que tenían en sus clanes. _Qué decepción_ pensó Tetsu, poniendo una cara tan lastimera, que Soun rió para sus adentros. Los tres seguían parados en el umbral, buscando algo interesante en aquella sala vacía.

-Entren.-ordenó Ren serio, como siempre.

-Esperaba algo más…

-Entren.-Lo interrumpió Ren a Tetsu. Este hizo un gesto raro con la boca y entró sin chistar. Soun lo siguió lentamente por detrás a una distancia prudente, mirando desconfiado al niño de la mirada fría. El joven Uchiha que miraba fijo a sus dos compañeros desvió la mirada entre los pilares y el techo, donde unos engranajes comenzaron a moverse lentamente ni bien Tetsu pisó el suelo. Cuando ingresaron a la sala unos pocos metros, los engranajes comenzaron a girar frenéticamente provocando unos pequeños ruidos, que lograron llamar la atención de los otros dos muchachos.

-¿Qué…?- Soun no pudo acabar la frase porque el piso comenzó a abrirse por ciertas zonas estrepitosamente. Los tres sintieron debajo de sus pies toda una maquinaria cobrando vida que ronroneaba como un gato. Donde el suelo se había abierto, nacieron unos palos circulares del tamaño de ellos, que le salían varios pinches de madera, pero no se veían afilados. Los palos comenzaron a girar y dirigirse hacia ellos pegados al suelo.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Tetsu sorprendido. El palo se puso a su altura y comenzó a golpearlo con sus infinitos pinches. Estaba tan anonadado que no supo cómo actuar, ni atacar. Esquivaba los múltiples ataques sin salir con ningún rasguño, pero el artefacto lo empujaba cada vez más atrás. Sacó su Kunai y comenzó a cortar varias zonas, pero al no ser un ser viviente, no sabía con exactitud que debía cortar. De repente un pinche le dio en la cara, haciéndolo salir de la habitación, tirándolo de espaldas al suelo.

-Te venció un maniquí, Tetsu. Eso no habla bien de ti. –Dijo el niño de la mirada fría. Ren estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Tetsu desde arriba. El otro niño frunció el ceño aún extendido en el suelo. Saltó y se paró en posición de ataque, pero el palo ya se había vuelto a su lugar.

-No salen de la habitación. –Dijo Ren con obviedad. El otro niño lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada. Abrió la boca para defenderse, pero un ruido cortó sus palabras. El ruido de la risa de Soun. El otro Uchiha había cortado varios palos a la mitad y había dejado varios pedazos de madera desparramados por el suelo. Saltó por encima de uno y lo dividió en dos perfectamente.

-¡No los destruyas idiota!- gritó Ren enfadado. Soun lo miró y perdió la risa. Un palo se le acercó por detrás y el Uchiha lo pateó con fuerza empujándolo desde donde se había movido inicialmente. El palo dejó de moverse. Soun lo miró aburrido.

-Eso es lo que debías hacer.- dijo Ren frunciéndole el ceño. Había acabo con casi la mitad de los artefactos. Tetsu corrió rápidamente y con velocidad venció al resto de los palos. Cuando detuvo el último sonrió enormemente, con su dignidad restaurada.

-¿De qué te reías?- le preguntó a Soun.

-De lo afilada que es ankoku.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La espada.- Mostró su arma con orgullo.

-Aún no ha acabado.-dijo Ren desde el umbral señalando las paredes. Los engranajes volvieron a sonar ruidosamente. Las paredes comenzaron a deslizarse pesadamente, como si fueran un telón, dejando al descubierto varios círculos de diferentes tamaños.

-Genial.- Dijo Soun con los ojos brillantes.

En medio de todos aquellos huecos había una válvula mediana. Los otros dos enseguida supieron que ése era el objetivo. Los engranajes dejaron de sonar, avisando que ya podía empezar el juego. Tetsu corrió primero en dirección a la válvula. De los huecos salieron varias kunai y flechas. Él las esquivó con maestría pero perdía el tiempo, para poder llegar a su objetivo. Cuando volvió a correr de los huecos medianos salieron varias lanzas, al igual que los laterales. Tetsu los esquivaba por poco ya que estos eran más certeros. Tomo una lanza y golpeaba las otras que se dirigían peligrosamente a él. Sin embargo varias lograron hacerle heridas en las piernas y los brazos. Al niño no le importó tanto y siguió avanzando con la lanza en mano aún, pero las heridas comenzaron a molestarle a medida que avanzaba. De repente los círculos de arriba, que eran más grandes, escupieron fuego todos al unísono. Tetsu no tuvo tiempo de protegerse, ya que una mano lo empujó varios metros hacia atrás, topándose con Soun. Éste último lo ayudó a erguirse con una mano. Ren se encontraba entre medio de las llamaradas que los traspasaban sin quemarlo siquiera. Sus ojos tenían el Mangekyo sharingan activado. Cuando él lo activaba su rostro cobraba una mirada terrorífica, coincidieron Soun y Tetsu con el pensamiento. Se acercó hacia sus compañeros, mientras las lanzas, las flechas y las kunai esparcidas y clavadas por el piso lo traspasaban. Se detuvo frente a Tetsu y desactivó el Mangekyo, cobrando su tonalidad negra nuevamente. Miró con desaprobación a su compañero que casi moría calcinado.

-Soun. Es tu turno.- Dijo sin apartar la vista de Tetsu.

El otro Uchiha se acerco lentamente y guardó su espada. Miró con seriedad su objetivo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con dos aspas en torno a la pupila. Sonrió levemente.

-Tiene el sharingan.- susurró Tetsu. Ren asintió en dirección a su compañero.

Soun corrió hacia la válvula. Las kunai y las flechas comenzaron a salir con velocidad nuevamente, pero él las esquivaba sin dificultad alguna. No se detuvo en ningún momento hasta que se activaron las lanzas. Sostuvo varias lanzas y las clavó una por una, en el suelo unos metros más adelante y en la pared de los círculos. Obstruyó algunos, a lo que Ren volvió a objetar que no debía descomponer todo lo que poseían para practicar. Como respuesta Soun gruñó. Volvió a correr decidido y en cuanto los huecos empezaron a tomar un color cálido, listos para disparar el fuego, el Uchiha gritó incitando a la pared a que lo atacase. Los círculos escupieron fuego, todos a la vez, pero Soun saltó, pisando la punta de las lanzas que había clavado en el suelo, en hilera. El fuego consumía las lanzas pero no llegaba tan alto como para quemar al muchacho. Cuando ya solo quedaban tres lanzas las llamaradas cesaron. El niño descendió al suelo nuevamente, sin dejar de correr. Miraba hacia todos los lados, ansioso por lo que lo atacaría ahora. Quedaba muy poco para llegar a la válvula.

Los círculos inferiores, empezaron a pitar. Soun se detuvo sorprendido. De repente, de aquellos círculos, salió un gas de color violeta que inundó la zona alrededor de la válvula. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el Uchiha, pero este seguía sin moverse, ya que no sabía bien de que se trataba.

-¡Es gas venenoso, no respires!- Gritó Tetsu.

Soun lo miró un instante, en modo de agradecimiento y se tapó la nariz y la boca con la tela de su manga. Se internó en la densidad de la nube violeta, corriendo con mayor ímpetu. Al cabo de un rato comenzó a toser sin poder evitarlo. La tela no filtraba del todo bien el aire. Soun ya estaba enfrente de la válvula. Cuando la tocó, los círculos de alrededor escupieron nuevamente una neblina violeta, que le dio directo en la cara. Soun comenzó a girar la válvula con fuerza, tosiendo compulsivamente, intentando no inhalar. Para cuando terminó de girarla por completo, ya estaba viendo doble. Los huecos succionaron toda la neblina en unos segundos y los engranajes volvieron a sonar ruidosamente. Las paredes se deslizaron otra vez sellando los círculos. Soun se arrodilló y respiró agitadamente, mientras tosía. Ren y Tetsu se acercaron a él. Tetsu lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Sé el remedio para el veneno, no te preocupes.

Soun seguía jadeando.

-¿Dices…que…ya habías...e...cho…ESTO?- Dijo intentando respirar entre cada palabra, dirigiéndose a Ren.-¿Cómo…no te…es…?

-Es una sala aprueba de sonidos. Por eso no escucharon todos los estruendosos mecanismos.-Miró a Tetsu.- Ayudalo a recomponerse y luego vuelve. Debes practicar.

Tetsu asintió e intentó deslizar el brazo de Soun por encima de los hombros. Pero este lo quitó rápido.

-Puedo…solo.- Dijo sin convencer a nadie.

Ren los miró retirarse lentamente. Se volvió para mirar la sala y sonrió. Ése ere el lugar de entrenamiento digno de Kitsune.

* * *

Ayame se sentía muy incómoda con lo que tenía puesto. La tela le picaba y le quedaba algo grande. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la banda en la cabeza. Todos llevaban una, para que Ayame no se diferenciara de ellos por no tener el sello maldito de los Hyuuga. La picazón que le daba la tela en su frente era insoportable, pero no se había quejado en ningún momento para no empezar un pleito. Durante el viaje cometió el error de mencionar algunas cosas de la rama principal y los otros cuatro habían reaccionado poniendo cara o mirando para otro lado. Había sido un momento con tanta tensión, que procuró no volver a cometer el error de quejarse sobre nada. Yuuki se la pasó todo el viaje parloteando alrededor de Junsei. Cada tanto fingía una pequeña herida o una caída para que él la socorriese. Él era el médico del grupo más bien un aprendiz, ya que aprendía de su padre. Pero a esa altura del viaje estaban todos hartos de ella, inclusive el mismo Junsei que parecía obviar todas las cosas que la niña hacía para llamar su atención.

Los gemelos eran tranquilos. No hablaban en ningún momento a menos que sea algo importante. Constantemente se miraban ambos, como si se comunicaran con la mirada, en especial cuando Yuuki actuaba. Se ponían caras raras y se reían de ellos mismos en silencio. Ayame le gustaría entrar en su mundo de miradas y silencios, pero para su desgracia, cuando Yuuki no molestaba a Junsei, la agarraba a ella por el brazo y empezaba a hablar sobre el Hyuuga mayor o sobre cómo deseaba que la misión no terminara nunca. En la última hora la Hyuuga de la rama principal le pidió que guardase un poco de silencio, lo más delicadamente que pudo. Yuuki se había ofendido de tal manera que se pegó nuevamente a Junsei y le hacía caras cada vez que ella volteaba.

Junsei era de pocas palabras cuado se tratase de Yuuki, pero con los demás hablaba fluidamente. En especial con Ayame, todo el tiempo trataba de sacarle más de una oración, pero ella intentaba ser lo menos habladora posible. Primero porque Yuuki la miraba endemoniadamente cada vez que el Hyuuga le hablaba y segundo, porque ya se sentía hostigada ante tanta tensión. Detestaba como trataba de acercarse o le clavaba los ojos en la espalda. Huía de su presencia todo lo que podía, pero el muchacho no se cansaba. Por suerte los gemelos o Yuuki intervenían.

Ayame dirigía la marcha por los árboles. Kenji e Ichihiro la secundaban y detrás de ellos Junsei y Yuuki, cuidaban sus espaldas. Esta última debía tener el Byakugan activado, ya que se iban turnando, debido a lo cansador que era tenerlo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, ella se había cansado hace rato y lo desactivó sin decir nada. Era el turno de Ayame, pero se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. Siguió parloteándole a Junsei, pero ni siquiera la miraba. Sentía que cada vez se frustraba más y más.

-…Y por eso creo que los de la rama principal, no tienen derecho a subordinarnos. Además creo que no siempre fue así ¿No crees? Todos som…

-Yuuki.

La niña ignoró a su compañera y siguió hablando. Ayame avanzaba cada vez más lento, mirando para todos lados.

-…y no, no es justo ni un poco. Creo que hay miles de clanes que no tienen este tipo de reglas tan denigrantes como la nuest…

-Yuuki.

La susodicha frunció el ceño y siguió hablando aún más fuerte. Ayame se detuvo. Todos se paralizaron en las ramas de los árboles a diferentes niveles de altura. Sus compañeros miraban a la Hyuuga que detuvo la marcha. Esto no hizo que la otra niña dejara de hablar. Ayame miraba la espesura del bosque, dándoles la espalda a los demás.

-…además nuestros trajes son mucho más lindos que los suyos, por el simple hecho de que son completamente…

-Cállate.

Yuuki se tornó roja y miró la espalda de la otra con indignación.

-¡¿Quién te crees que ere…?!

-¡Cállate!

Ayame se dio la vuelta y la miró con un enojo genuino. Abrió la boca para discutirle, con el ceño fruncido. Pero su rastro se tornó en sorpresa cuando contempló la cara de su compañera.- El Byakugan…

Un puño salió de la oscuridad y golpeó directo en la cabeza a Ayame, derribándola de la rama. Se desplomó en el piso, golpeándose el hombro derecho con una roca. Contuvo una exclamación al igual que sus otros compañeros. Los demás activaron el Byakugan de inmediato. Todos detectaron enseguida la presencia de otras cinco personas que los rodeaban. Los atacantes se movieron con velocidad y se pusieron atrás de cada Hyuuga. El que había golpeado a la niña descendió de la rama y se colocó frente a Ayame. Esta se paró como pudo y activó su kekkei genkai. El hombre llevaba el pelo recogido con dos coletas y vestía un kimono de opacos colores. Poseía dos puntos rojos por encima de las cejas y su rostro era el más espeluznante que había visto nunca, incluso superaba los ojos rojos del Uchiha que casi la había matado. El hombre sonrió y sacó una espada, apuntándola a ella. Profirió un grito gutural y se acercó corriendo a su pálido cuerpo.

Ayame lo sintió todo en cámara lenta. Mientras el hombre se acercaba, escuchaba el ruido de los metales chocar, a un cuerpo estampándose con el suelo, una vulgar risa que podría clasificarse como demoníaca. Vio esos ojos negros acercarse y tuvo miedo. De repente, su mente imaginó la figura de un niño Uchiha, interponiéndose entre ella y el demencial hombre, con su espada en alto y sus ojos negros como el carbón.

"_Discúlpalo… debía morir_" recordó la voz del niño. _Ren_ pronunció su nombre mentalmente. Él no estaba allí, no iba a rescatarla, no la defendería, no lo volvería a ver. El hombre se encontraba a unos pasos. No aparecería de las sombras, no le hablaría de nuevo, ni siquiera sabía si seguía vivo. El hombre levantó la espada por encima de la cabeza de la niña. Nadie la rescataría ahora, si quería seguir viviendo estaba en sus manos, ya no estaba Ren para salvarla. El hombre bajó la espada directo a la cabeza de la niña. Ayame se movió con velocidad bajo el brazo de su atacante y con los dedos aplicó pequeños golpes en todos los nervios del brazo que tenía el arma.

-Agh.- dijo sosteniéndose el hombro y soltando la espada.-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!- gritó con una voz tan gruesa y filosa que si ella hubiera tenido varios años menos, se hubiera echado a llorar. Su brazo le colgaba inerte al lado de su cuerpo. Él retrocedió varios pasos con el rostro enrojecido y se decidió a atacar con el resto de su cuerpo. El corazón le latía con velocidad y las manos le sudaban, pero eso no la detuvo ni siquiera un segundo. Esquivaba todas las patadas y los golpes del brazo izquierdo que profería el otro. Cuando veía una oportunidad clavaba los dedos en los nervios, hasta que el hombre finalmente quedó tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse. Gritaba tratando de liberarse de la prisión de su propio cuerpo.

Ayame se dio vuelta y observó las demás luchas. Eran otros cuatro varones que poseían las mismas características físicas que con el que ella había combatido. Todos se veían salvajes y espeluznantes. Los gemelos trabajaban muy sincronizados y reducían con facilidad a sus atacantes. Junsei apareció al lado de ella y se arrodilló junto al hombre. Tenía las prendas rasgadas.-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?

El hombre lo miraba gruñendo sin decir palabra alguna. El Hyuuga juntó dos de sus dedos, el índice y el dedo medio y apuntó a la cabeza del hombre.- Un golpe en lado derecho y te despides de tu memoria. Un golpe izquierdo y te despides de tu vida. Pero… si golpeo en la corona… te despides de la movilidad de tus piernas y brazos. Tú decides… ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?

Ayame lo miró nerviosa, no estaba muy segura de si la amenaza era completamente cierta. El hombre lo miró haciendo unas muecas espantosas pero luego de un rato habló con una voz gutural y siniestra.

-Somos del clan kaguya, los más feroces entre todos los clanes. Nos enteramos de su asqueroso tratado de paz y venimos a impedirlo. Obviamente no saben luchar… la debilidad es clara cuando piden paz.-rió casi ahogándose.- íbamos a entregar otro tratado en el que le declaraban la guerra… Uzumaki contra Hyuuga, muy divertido. Pero nadie les gana a los Kaguya. Nuestro clan, ¡es invencible!

Junsei clavó sus dedos bajo la mandíbula del Kaguya y este paró la risa en seco y cerró los ojos, dormido. Sentía repulsión por las palabras del hombre, más por el hecho de básicamente las escupía. Dio media vuelta y miró a Ayame unos segundos. El resto de los Kaguya estaban esparcidos por el piso. Sus compañeros se recomponían, mientras se acercaban a ellos. Yuuki estaba pálida, casi escondida tras la espalda de uno de los gemelos. Kenji se adelantó a los demás y se puso frente a frente a Ayame. Ella esperó que dijera algo, pero el niño levantó una shuriken, enseñándosela, y rápidamente la lanzó por encima del hombro de la niña, clavándosela al hombre tendido en el suelo justo en la garganta. Escuchó como el otro lentamente se ahogaba con su propia sangre, mientras se miraba las manos, hasta que dejó de respirar. Vio que sus manos se movían compulsivamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Creo que debes hablar con una persona.- Dijo Kenji haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver a la otra Hyuuga, que miraba el suelo.

- Luego hablamos. Sólo espero que sepas que tu comportamiento infantil casi nos cuesta la vida a nosotros y a todo tu clan. Creo que es algo que debes pensar. No estamos en una excursión, sino una misión, Yuuki. No hay lugar para ser niños aquí.- dijo fríamente, mientras trataba de controlar su temblor. Observó como de la cabeza gacha de la otra Hyuuga, salían algunas lágrimas. Sintió pena, pero no se arrepintió de lo dicho. Yuuki representaba todo lo que ella había sido, antes de conocer a Ren. Desde que se conocieron algo había cambiado en ella. Pareciera que se hubiera estampado con la realidad.

-Vámonos.- ordenó. También eso había cambiado. Por primera vez ella era la líder. Los demás la siguieron en silencio.

* * *

El acuerdo había salido perfectamente. Había durado varias horas pero finalmente el líder había aceptado el tratado de paz y también, había agradecido la advertencia de los niños con respecto al clan Kaguya y sus deseos de guerra. En cuanto habían entrado al lugar se sintieron asombrados. El clan Uzumaki parecía un imperio, ya que, se habían asentado en un lugar y construido majestuosas casas. Además había una muralla que rodeaba el lugar. Desde que entraron, Ayame notó que una anciana le clavaba los ojos y no la perdía de vista, al punto de sentirse cohibida. Y ahora que estaban saliendo de aquella especie de aldea, volvía a sentirse observada. Los demás dirigían la marcha, mientras ella caminaba atrás rezagada. Evitaba pensar el hecho de que la miraban y analizaba lentamente todo lo que había vivido esos pocos días. Extenuante pero vivaz, concluyó. Alguien tiró de su manga. Ayame se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a la anciana de ojos celestes. La mujer tenía infinitas arrugas y la miraba con una leve sonrisa. Ella no sabía muy bien que decir, así que esperó a que la señora dijera algo.

-Te me haces conocida…- dijo finalmente. La Hyuuga se quedó unos segundos en blanco. No sabía muy bien cómo responder.

-¿Qué?- dijo con un hilo de voz. La mujer le sonrió y se dio media vuelta, alejándose lentamente. Ayame observó unos minutos la espalda de ella.- ¡Espere!- gritó a punto de perseguirla.

-¡Ayame!- la llamó Ichihiro desde la entrada al clan. Parecía apurarla con la mirada. Ella se debatía en volver con los suyos o hablar con la extraña señora. Giró el rostro buscando a la mujer, pero ya no estaba.- ¡Ayame, vamos!- siguió insistiendo su compañero. Observó un segundo más el gentío buscándola y finalmente corrió junto a Ichihiro. Él la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con nadie.- Intentó sonreírle. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no mirar hacia atrás. Era hora de volver con su clan.


End file.
